Pocketbook
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Buku kecil yang berisi tulisan Tetsuya. Untuk Ryouta yang berulang tahun. (Side-story from side-chapter Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy (Tidak baca fic-nya tetap nyambung) Warning inside. Review please? Birthday fic for Himecchi :* Cover dari Zerochan/Pixiv)


**Warning : KiKuro. Message style? OOC? Typo(s)? Abal-abal? Quick-typing. Alur maju mundur.**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san's.**

**A/N : Note (Pocketbook yang dibuat Tetsucchi) dari fic Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy chapter 5.5 : Happy Birthday, Kise Ryouta.**

**Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat saya :* Happy birthday, Himecchi! (26 Sept 2013)**

_(Italic = tulisan di note. Setelah note umumnya setting flashback. dan akan sangat banyak disini. saya harap anda tidak pusing)_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Pocketbook**

**.**

**.**

Ryouta menerima satu hadiah kecil dari istrinya.

Sebuah pocket book.

"Apa ini, Tetsuyacchi?" Tanyanya sambil menatap istrinya yang tengah memasak.

"Pocket book, Ryouta-kun." Jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari wajan.

"Aku juga tahu itu-ssu... Apa didalamnya ada isinya?" Tanya Ryouta lagi. Tetsuya menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpaling pada Ryouta.

"Ya. Baca saja. Tapi, baca saja di dalam kamar." Ucap Tetsuya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya lagi.

"Hai-ssu!" Ryouta langsung menurut dan pergi ke kamar tidurnya.

"Baiklah. Apakah ini diary milik Tetsuya? Ataukah jangan-jangan ini surat cerai?! Aku salah apa-ssu?!" Ryouta mulai berpikir macam-macam sebelum membukanya.

"Haaaaaaaaah." Dia menghela napas. "Tetsuyacchi tidak mungkin melakukan hal sejahat itu!" Gumamnya lagi. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membukanya.

.

_Happy birthday, Kise Ryouta-kun._

.

Halaman pembuka merupakan ucapan ulang tahun & tulisan tangan Tetsuya yang rapi. Ryouta terbelalak. Lalu, semakin penasaran dengan halaman selanjutnya. Dia membalik halaman lagi.

.

_Ingatkah kau dengan pertemuan pertama kita?_

.

13 tahun yang lalu, Kise Ryouta akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk klub basket. Dan dalam waktu 2 minggu, dia berhasil naik pangkat menjadi anggota first string di tim basket Teiko.

"Kemana Tetsu-kun...?" Gumam manager tim basket first string Teiko, Momoi Satsuki.

"Tetsu-kun? Siapa itu?" Kise Ryouta yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di gym first string ikut mencari orang yang bernama 'Tetsu-kun' itu.

"Ya. Dia akan menjadi instrukturmu." Jawab Momoi.

"Apa anda mencariku?"

Kise menatap sebelah kanannya.

Kosong.

Lalu sebelah kirinya.

Kosong.

Dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Ada seorang pemuda mungil yang berkulit pucat & berambut biru muda disana.

"UWAAAAAA!" Kise melompat mundur saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun~ Kise-kun, ini adalah instrukturmu, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun." Kata Momoi memperkenalkan pemuda itu.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kise Ryouta-ssu..."

.

_Ingatkah kau akan pertandingan pertama kita berdua?_

_Terima kasih telah menjadi cahayaku._

.

"Kise-kun. Tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu."

"Ya... Eh?! APA?! Bukankah aku yang seharusnya dibantu?!" Pekik Kise terkejut.

"Aku adalah 'bayangan'. Kise-kun adalah 'cahaya' yang akan mencetak skornya." Jelas Kuroko dengan tersenyum.

Untunglah Kise cepat beradaptasi dengan cara bermain Kuroko & Teiko akhirnya memenangkan pertandingan itu.

.

_Maafkan aku yang tidak pintar untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku._

_Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang ketika Ryouta-kun datang dari Kanagawa hanya untuk menemuiku._

_Tapi, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kecewa._

_Tapi..._

_Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta kita bukan?_

.

"Kurokocchi... Pindahlah ke Kaijou. Ayo kita bermain bersama lagi!" Pinta Kise. Kagami baru saja dikalahkan secara singkat oleh Kise - yang mengcopy gerakan Kagami sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, tapi, aku menolak permintaanmu itu." Jawab Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'Kurokocchi kudasai!' Kise ingin sekali meneriakkan itu terus menerus. Tapi, tidak mungkin disaat serius (dan sudah ditolak) seperti ini dia merengek seperti itu.

.

_Ryouta-kun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungiku._

_Aku sangat terharu._

_Sempat terpikir bahwa kau tidak betah di Kaijou._

_Namun, aku salah._

_Tapi, aku senang melihat Ryouta-kun yang menikmati masa-masa bermain basket dengan timnya._

.

"Kurokocchi~!"

"Kise?! Kenapa kau sering sekali datang kesini?!" Tanya Kagami.

"Hee? Apakah tidak boleh aku menemui mantan teman setimku?" Balas Kise.

Kuroko yang berada di samping Kagami hanya menatap Kise dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apakah Kise-kun tidak suka berada di Kaijou...?"

Kise terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Kuroko tersebut.

"Hah? Aku sangat menyukainya-ssu! Senpai-tachi memang kadang keras kepadaku, tapi, aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka-ssu!" Jawab Kise dengan cengiran khasnya. Kuroko menatap mata madu Kise. Lalu, tersenyum hangat.

"Syukurlah."

.

_Apakah Ryouta-kun ingat pernyataan cinta Ryouta-kun?_

.

Di saat angin malam bertiup, menerbangkan daun-daun kecoklatan ke tempat lain. Kise memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi... Aku menyukaimu-ssu! Apakah Kurokocchi menyukaiku?!" Pekiknya.

Syukurlah malam itu sepi.

Kuroko agak terkejut. Mata birunya terus menatap model yang sekarang tengah membungkuk. Meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Aku juga suka Kise-kun..."

.

_Kaulah orang pertama yang pasti memberiku selamat atas peringatan hari kelahiranku._

_Tiap peringatan hari itu, tanpa sadar aku sangat menantinya agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Ryouta-kun._

_Hanya dengan Ryouta-kun seorang._

_Kuharap aku bisa terus merayakannya denganmu, Ryouta-kun._

.

From : Kise Ryouta-kun

To : Tetsuyacchi :*

Subject : 01/31/20xx

Otanjoubi omedetou-ssu! Apakah aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya-ssu?! Kuharap begitu-ssu! Hadiahnya akan kuberikan secara langsung nanti-ssu~ Aku mencintaimu Tetsuyacchi :*

.

_Ingatkah Ryouta-kun saat melamarku?_

_Aku sangat bahagia saat itu..._

.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya-kun..." Kise berlutut dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, lalu, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak & membukanya.

"Ber-bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku-ssu?"

Kuroko menutup mulutnya. Tak percaya jika hal itu terjadi. Kuroko langsung memeluk Kise erat.

"Aku bersedia, Kise Ryouta-kun" Bisik Kuroko ke telinga Kise.

.

_Sebenarnya..._

_Aku ingin bisa selalu berada di sisi Ryouta-kun._

_Aku berharap dapat membahagiakan Ryouta-kun dengan apa adanya diriku._

_Apakah aku sudah menjadi pendamping hidup yang baik?_

_Maafkan aku jika aku tidak menjadi seperti yang Ryouta-kun mau._

_Terima kasih telah menemaniku sepanjang tahun ini._

_Terima kasih telah menjadi cahaya hidupku._

_Aku bersyukur aku telah bertemu denganmu._

_Aku bersyukur telah mengenalmu lebih jauh._

_Aku bersyukur bahwa keputusanku untuk menyukaimu itu benar._

_Aku bersyukur telah mencintaimu._

_Aku bersyukur bahwa aku membangun keluarga denganmu._

_Aku bersyukur karena kaulah orang yang akan menemaniku hingga nanti._

_Dan..._

_Aku sangat bersyukur kau telah lahir di dunia ini._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta-kun._

_Tertanda,_

_Kise Tetsuya_

.

Ryouta menatap pocketbook yang sudah sampai pada halaman terakhir itu. Tanpa sadar, tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Ryouta-kun... Jangan menangis..." Tetsuya mengusap pipi Ryouta dengan jari mungilnya. Ryouta langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memeluk Tetsuya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kise Tetsuya-kun..."

.

_Selamat ulang tahun, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, Kise Ryouta-kun._

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Uh... Apakah ini baik? Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mind to RnR?**

**Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Himecchi! :***


End file.
